Confusion
by HaleyBurdash2008
Summary: This Is The Rise Then Fall, and Rise Again Of Love Between Me And My Stepbrother. Yes I Said Stepbrother It All Started ............./With Some Lizwin.
1. Confusion

**I Do Not Own Life With Derek!!!!!**

* * *

Out of all the places in the class room she had to seat me next to him. Hi, I'm Casey McDonald I am 16, and this is the rise then fall and rise again love between me and my stepbrother. Yes i said stepbrother it all started... 

Casey's POV

I woke up this morning to find that everyone went out for breakfast except...

"Hey Klutzilla, what's up?" Derek said with his annoying smirk on his face.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Casey said.

No Ones POV

It was summer vacation and Casey couldn't wait for the first day of school, because she would be a senior finally.

After breakfast Casey went up to her room to pick out what she was going to wear for the day when he came into the picture.

"hey what ya doing?" Derek said leaning up against her door.

"I am trying to get ready to start the day, but that not going to happen with these run ins with you." Casey said.

"whatever just be grateful I'm talking to you."Derek said with his stupid grin.

" _ugh... I hate that grin he gets whatever he wants with it, and its not fair. Then again it is really cute no wonder!...Wait did I just say that...uh oh... I think I did????"_

"yeah, ok I'm grateful whatever. Get out of my room now" Casey said"

"but if I did I wouldn't be able to do this" Derek said

" _huh what is he talking about..."_

* * *

**this first chapter was short but its my fisrt fanfic so I have to get used to it...Review!!!!!**


	2. Uh Oh

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

* * *

**No Oves POV**

He leaned closer to her and their faces were practically touching. They hesitated and were just staring at her when dereks put his arm behind her and unplugged her computer. which had her homwork on it and she didnt save. Then he wlaked out of her room laughing.

"Derrrek!" Casey yelled chasing after him

Derek was running down the stairs laughing when Casey tackled him onto the couch.They both started yelling back and forth.

" you are such a jerk!" Casey said

" Jeezum i was joking, get a sense of humor why don't yeah"

until they stopped,and were just staring at each other. Casey leaned in closer and Derek closed the space between them with a kiss.. Casey kissed back and then after a while she couldn't breath then she pulled away. they were just staring at each other when she spoke up.

" I should go finish my homework." Casey said, and with that aquardly got up and went to her room leaving Derek to sort out His Thoughts

**Dereks POV**

_" great now she knows i like her. why did i have to go and kiss her. wait a secong she kissed me back. she might like me as much as i like her. but whast if it was a one time thing. i gotta fing out..._

**Caseys POV**

" Hey, hows the homework going?" Derek asked

" Well its going alright." Casey said

" I came to talk to you about ...well the thing." Derek said

" Ok what about it?" Casey said

" Well...ummm...ok...do you...like me?" Derek said

" I don't know do you like me?" Casey asked

" I asked you first." Derek said with a grin.

_" ugh...theres that totally anoying yet cute grin i cant resist... wait no i cant think this way...besides i dont like him that way... oh who am i kidding yes i doo and that kiss whooo... but i wonder if he likes me i gotta know!"_

**No Ones POV**

" Well i guess i do, do you?" Casey said

" Does this answer your question?" Derek said

He ran towards her crashing his lips into hers. She was taken back by the kiss but then got into it. She rapped her arms around his neck. His arms were rapped around her waist. Then...

* * *

**I wonder what happens next reveiw. can you guess??? i'll try to update soon.**


	3. New Discoveries

**I Don't Own Life With Derek!!!**

* * *

" Hey, case were ba...!" Lizzie started but stopped when she seen the two of them. 

The two quickly broke apart.

" Oh...Well...Okay my bad I'll leave and come back um never." Lizzie said then she ran out of the room closing the door behind her.

" Will she say anything?" Derek asked nervously

" I'll talk to her later but shes my sister, I trust her." Casey said

" Ok, do you think I should tell Edwind?" Derek said

" Why?" Casey said

" Well hes my brother,and I trust him" Derek said " Besides then we'll have two people to cover for us!"Derek said

" Ok you have a point" Casey said " I guess you can"

" Cool, so...?" Derek said

" Yeah, so what does this mean?" Casey said " The whole us thing."

" Whatever you want it to mean." Derek said with a wink.

He kissed her on the cheek and went to his room. She couldn't help but smile.

" Ok time to talk to Lizzie." Casey said

**Casey's POV**

" Hey i want to talk to you about something" Casey said entering Lizzies room

" Oh hey sorry about earlier i just wanted to tell you something" Lizzie said

" Oh really you can tell me now if you want" Casey said

" Well after what i just saw i know you wont freak so..." Lissie started

" Come on liz you can tell me anything" Caseysaid

" Ok...i'm dating...Edwind" Lissie said

" Awww...Liz thats great!" Casey said pulling her sister into a hug

" Yeah, so are you and Derek" Lizzie said " Shocking but great

" Yeah it is" Casey said smiling to herself " I won't tell if you won't"

" Deal!" Lizzie said

Than they hugged again releaved that they got their secrets off their chests,and thankful that they have someone to trust with their secret relationships.

_" I wonder if derek is talking to edwind about the same stuff were talking about? ya know minus the hug stuff."_

**Dereks POV**

" Your Dating Liz?" Derek said shocked

" Well lets not tell the whole world." Edwind stated sarcastically

" Sorry, just shocking she'd choose you" Derek said

" Ha ha very funny" Edwind said " You dont think its weird do you?"

" Well no considering Lizzie caught me and casey kissing." Derek said

" Noway, so thats why Lizzie ran out of Casey's room all freaked" Edwind said with a laugh

" Well yeah that could do that to someone." Derek said with a laugh

" Hey Derek we don't have to tell anyone about our situations do we?

" No we don't have to" Derek said " I think me and casey plan on keeping that way. Well for a while at least.

" Cool"

" Yeah no need to alarm the rents about our secret relationships" Derek said

Edwind started laughing to himself.

"What?" Derek asked

" Oh nothing i can just picture dads face getting all red."

" haha...yeah me to" Derek said

"Thanks bro" Edwind stated

"No problem" He said

* * *

**I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter!. Again tried to make it longer but i can only think of a little bit of stuff at a time so. Reveiw let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas of what i could do for the next chapter i might fit it in so review!!review!!review!!**


	4. Keeping It Quiet Is Tough

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

**Finally the chapter everyones been waiting for!!!!!**

* * *

No Ones POV

"dinner" Nora yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"coming" they all yelled in unison

They all came running down the stairs and taking a seat in their usual spots. It was a very quiet dinner with no one saying a word until George broke the silence.

" so guys whats new, anything we need to know?" George asked politely

"Noooo!" the four all shouted at once

Nora gave George a questioning look be fore continuing "Alright then..."

The rest of the dinner that night was very quiet and awkward. But even though no one noticed Derek and Casey give each other little stares and laughing at each other when they caught the other one doing the same. The whole time they were trying not to make it look obvious.

daseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydasey

After dinner every one went back to what they do normally. Marti was playing with her toys. Lizzie and Edwin were watching T.V. together , and Nora and George were trying to get stuff done around the house. The only thing that wasn't the same was Casey and Derek. They were in Casey's room talking about how their relationship would work out, and how the would make time for them in each others life without anyone finding out.

Dereks POV

" ok so that means no friends can know either, right?" Derek asked

" yeah, thats what im saying...i mean noone has to know except for Lizzie and Edwin" Casey explained

" ok, but you do realize theres only one day of vacation left then were seniors and we can do what ever we want after that" Derek said

" yeah i know and i cant wait...so what do you want to talk about now?" Casey asked

" wellllll..." Derek said " I was thinking of something like this"

Then he leaned over and their lips met again for the second time that day. They started getting lost in the kiss until they herd nora yelling from downstairs.

" Derek phone!!! I think it's Kendra" Nora yelled

" coming" Derek answered back

Then he turned to casey and gave her a quick peck on the lips then whispered in her ear.

" until next time " He stated

Then with that he left the room to go see what kendra wanted to talk to him about.

Caseys POV

All she could do was smile and stare into thin air until Lizzie came in and broke her train of thought.

" thinking of derek?" She asked

" no ovcourse not" Casey said with a sarcastic tone

" haha...funny. hey what do you think Kendra is doing calling for Derek all of a sudden?" Lizzie asked

" I don't know.. she probably wants to know if he got his school schedule yet or something" Casey answered sure that her explanation was true

" you dont think hes going to ask her back out do you?" Lizzie asked

" ovcourse not i mean hes with me" Casey said confidently" Why do you think he will"

" i dont know but i would be worried, i mean Hello ex-girlfriend alert" Lizzie said

" he wouldn't do that" Casey said " but i could always talk to him about it"

" that could work" Lizzie said

With that being said and done she left the room leaving Casey with her thoughts.

_" he wouldn't do that to me. would he? o my god im so confused why did Lizzie have to go and tell me that. no im probably worried for nothing i mean what could happen. i means its not like they are going on a date or something!"_

* * *

**Hey Chapter 4 is complete took me 4ever to think of and idea of were my story was going but i've got it on track now. so i hope you enjoy it for those who were patient. I'll try to update soon**

**Later Days Haley**


	5. Is This Happening

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

* * *

**No one's Pov

" What do you mean your going on a date with her ?!?" Casey asked upset and furious at the same time

" Well I couldn't say no to a date when my Dad and Nora were standing right there watching me , they would think something was wrong with me or something." Derek explained apologetically

" Yeah i guess thats true..." Casey sighed "...But why does it have to be your ex?"

" Case, common you know i love you and i don't want anyone else" Derek said

" Thats what Max said to me before." Casey said with a sad look on her face

_" ugh... great shes comparing me to that jerk !!!" Derek thought_

" Casey , please I'm nothing like that guy OK?" He asked she nodded

" Don't worry you can trust me" Derek said

" OK i guess its OK as long as it means that our parents don't find out." Casey Answered " Whens the date?"

" Tomorrow" Derek said

" OK i guess i can deal just don't let her be all over you OK?" Casey said

He laughs " Case, i promise quit worrying" Derek said

he hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. He kissed her gently on the lips.

" I love you ...now get some sleep i have a suprise for you tomorrow before my date." Derek said

" OK night, Love You too" Casey said

He kissed her one more time then walked out of the room, and shut the door.

Casey sighed and decided it was best to probably go to bed. She took off her jwelery and got changed into her pajamas, and got comfortable in her bed. She fell asleep thinking about Derek, Kendra, and how the next day is going to play out for her. She was just hoping he would stay with her and not end up with Kendra.

Dereks Pov

_" Its not that bad that im going a date with Kendra. Is it? I don't think so i mean me and Kendra are acient history so Casey doesn't have to worry. Ah yes Casey probably the most wonderful thing thats happened to me shes so beutiful, and smart and she doesn't care what people think. She makes my wanna try harder and be a better person. I've never seen her offgaurd or vaunerable, and thats what i like about her cuz she can be herself. wow i better go to sleep if im gonna pull the suprise off tomorrow."_

* * *

**Well i hope you liked this chapter and before you review yes i know its short and yes ill try to make it longer next time but i just wanted to finish up the last chapter before i start the next day well enjoy this and i'll try to get a new chapter up soon...**

**Later Days, Haley**


	6. The Suprise And Then Some

**Hey Guys The Chapter you have been waiting for has finally arrived and ill try to update more now that school is out . For Shore.. well enjoy**

* * *

**Casey's POV**

I woke up to a very sunny day outside. I was getting ready to get up when...

" Hello what is this...a note for me I wonder who it could be from?" she smiled to herself because she had a feeling she new who wrote it

It read :

" _Casey Take Out The Garbage_

_Love, mom..."_

"What the heck?"

" _Ha ha. Just kidding with you babe, but you better get up and ready sleepy head If you still want your surprise ... _

_Love Derek"_

"Alright thats more like it" she said to herself rechecking the note " He's such a dork sometimes" she laughed to herself.

She did as his note said she got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to find Derek.

She found a Daisy on the floor near the stairs and picked it up. Then she found another one a little ways away.. In fact there were a whole bunch leading into the kitchen and out the back door. She followed the path until she cam across Derek out side with a picnic set up for two.

" What are you doing?" She asked him

" Well I figured you deserve the first date today" He answered

"Aw Derek thats sweet but you didn't have to"

" No no I wanted to"

" Why?"

He just shrugged then he spoke " I don't know ...i guess because your worth the trouble"

" That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

" I know"

" Now don't go and get a big head, you'll ruin the moment"

" Fine. So shall we eat?" He asked

" Yes we shall"

--Later on that day--

" Alright Case, I love you and everything but why are you picking out my clothes for this date?" Derek asked while he was laying on his bed watching Casey go through all his attire.

" Well I don't want you picking out anything that will make you look good" She answered

" Case, I thought you said you trusted me?"

" Oh I do trust you Its just that ugh...thing I don't trust"

" Shes not that bad babe. Plus we are just friends. Sounds to me like someone is jealous"

" I am so not jealous of miss Barbie doll" she answered in a disliked tone

Derek got up and walked over to her.

"Case relax, and breathe its one date I wont let anything happen. Trust me."

" Fine, but if I sense shes trying to get back with you I'll..."

" Do nothing and let me take care of it" he finished for her

" but..." She tried

" Say it..." Derek said

" ugh...I'll do nothing and...and let you handle it" she finished disappointed

" Thank you, now I better get changed but ill see you in a bit?"

" Okay"

He gave her a quick peck before she excited the room.

**--****Later That Night--**

7 o'clock came way to fast for Casey because before she new it she was there in the living room with Kendra waiting for Derek to hurry up.

" So...?" Kendra started " Are you excited for school tomorrow?"

" uh...i guess" Casey answered not really wanting to talk to her

" Okay I am ready lets roll" Derek said coming down the stairs

Kendra got up and walked with Derek and was about to go out the door when I decided to be nice

" Have fun guys" Casey said

" oh don't worry we will" Kendra said grabbing Derek's arm and leaving

Casey sat there shocked. Then she started thinking to herself...

"_oh no that wench didn't just try to hold hands with Derek. My Derek. How am I suppose to know if shes going to try anything else. No stop Derek said to trust him and I do. But her ..ugh she brings out my bad side. I'm sorry Derek but I'm going to Smelly Nelly's to make sure my boyfriend isn't stolen away..."_

* * *

**O gosh this can only lead to trouble...So guys i know its been awhile but what do you think...i finally got this story back on track and now i know where im going with it...well review and let me know what you thinks going to happen next??**

**L8ter Days, Haley**


	7. Things Can't Get Worse

**Hello next chapter i hope you like...(I own nothing)**

* * *

**No Ones POV**

Unlike the time she spied on Emily and Derek she just cam without a costume and hide in the corner of the restaurant to make sure nothing happens. She couldn't really make out what they were saying though because she was to far so she tried to move closer to them.

When she was coming closer though a waiter ran in to her and dropped a plate of spaghetti on her as she hit the ground.

Everyone stopped to look at the scene including Derek and Kendra.

" _Crap"_ Casey thought

" um...Derek isn't that Casey?" Kendra asked

"Yeah it is" Derek said in an angry tone

Derek walked over to help her up.

" Casey what are you doing here?" Derek asked very angry

" um...yea know having some spaghetti..." She tried

" No you were spying on me weren't you?" Derek asked very upset. You could see the anger and pain in his eyes. Then when she didn't answer he started to walk away but she stopped him.

" Derek come on I just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened between you two" Casey said

"Casey I told you nothing would...i thought you trusted me?"

" I do I just..."

" No you know what? Save it...I'm so out of here" He said " I can't believe you would stoop this low"

" Derek Wait..." but she couldn't finish before he was out the door and gone.

Casey mustered up all her strength that she could trying not to cry. She just decided she would go home and deal with it the next day. All she could think of was...

" _Way to go McDonald, when it comes to ruining your own relationship you get an A+"_

**--The Next Day--**

**Derek's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up today, because now its time for the thing I've been dreading all summer. Schools back and I just had a fight with Casey this makes a great "What Did You Do This Summer?" story.

After I was changed and ready I went downstairs and I'm guessing everyone was already gone except Casey. I don't know if I should have flipped out on her the way I did. I mean it was just Casey being Casey. I don't know ill talk to her later I still have to clear my head.

**Casey's POV**

Hopefully he's not to mad and he slept on it I can't stand him this mad at me.

" Hey can I have a ride to school still?" She asked

All he did was nod. He grabbed some toast and walked out the door.

" Oh great" She said upset and sarcastic " This should be the best day yet...not"

It was awkward the whole ride to school and hes still not saying anything to me. I don't think thats a good sign.

**Derek's POV**

I felt really bad not talking to her. Plus the car ride to school was weird but I'm still not ready to talk yet. Maybe during lunch or something.

So I get out first and start walking towards the school. I can feel her walking behind me practically burning a whole in the back of my head with her eyes.

I went to my locker and Sam came up to talk to me.

" Hey D. whats up?" He asked

" Not much dude" He lied so what no one needed to know what goes on with his love life.

" Cool. So did you get your class schedule yet?"

" Actually I'm going to get it now so ill see ya at lunch man"

" Okay dude. Later"

He walked over to the office and got his schedule and first period he had English.

" Great first class I have is a boring one" He says walking to the English room

As soon as he gets there he is shocked to find out who's already there. It was Casey talking to Emily.

**Casey's POV**

I noticed Emily not listening to me when I was telling her my schedule and I realized she was staring at something so I turned around and I locked eyes with no one other than Derek.

" That's real great he's in my first period class now I really feel better" she thought to herself

He looked away and walked over to talk to Ralph and a group of guys that were laughing.

" Okay class get ready to hear your seating arrangements" The teacher came in and said

" So first row we have Jeff, Tina, Emily, Casey...and..."

" _Please don't say Derek, please don't say Derek"_ Casey thought to herself

" ah Mr. Venturi nice to meet you I've herd so much about you " the teacher said

" I hope they were all good things" he said

" Unfortunately no. but you can complete or first row next to Casey...oh and I'm looking forward to getting to know you Derek" She finished

" Like wise ma'am"

Everyone started laughing. Well everyone except Casey.

" _Great...just great out of all the seats in class she sits him next to me" _Casey thought

" _Can this day get any better?"_

* * *

**Hey guys sorry i made casey seem like the bad guy. in alot of stories derek usually is so i wanted to switch it up...oh and if noone noticed or picked it up the fight they had was the "fall" part in the summary. ok what did you think though.i cant write more chapters without reviews...how am i suppose to know if you like the story...well let me know what you think  
**

**Later Days, Haley**


End file.
